


Why Would I Lie?

by BluePlanetTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Angst, Defensive Lance (Voltron), Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Rude Team, Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanetTrash/pseuds/BluePlanetTrash
Summary: It was obvious that being split up into different wormholes shook them up, but the stories that they were able to tell after were priceless. Lance hung to every word that came from their mouths; so why do they think that everything that he told them was a lie?(Allura, Keith, and Pidge think that Lance is lying about saving a planet, they don't think that it would ever be possible for him.)





	Why Would I Lie?

When everyone got back to the Castle, Shiro had first priority over all of their attention since he came back close to death with his injuries and had to be put in the pods immediately. Lance brought up his concerns about mind-swishing to Coran before they joined the others and he took Hunk aside to another room to examine him for any neurological problems. While they waited for Hunk to return and Shiro to emerge from the pod they scattered themselves around the room.

“What happened to Shiro anyway?” Pidge asked, turning from where she was staring into the pod.

“The witch hurt him before we went through the wormhole but the fall really did some damage too, also those weird lizard monster things,” he added as an afterthought.

“Wait! Shiro fought monsters while he was bleeding out!?” Lance asked in shock.

“Well, kind of? He was more trying to get away from them then actually fight them, you know because he was bleeding out,” Keith said with a raised brow. Lance pouted and crossed his arms.

“I had to sprint across literally the entire planet to get to Shiro though, even jumped across a canyon with my boosters, and fought those lizard things off of him,”

“Coran and I were stuck in a time loop, every time we reset he got younger until he was just a baby,” Allura giggled. “The mice changed too, it was quite strange, we wouldn’t have been able to make it out if it wasn’t for Pidge and the Green Lion though,” she said smiling at the blushing green paladin.

“Whoa! Really? What happened?” Lance asked in amazement, rushing over to her. Pidge blinked up at him before giving him a proud smirk.

“It was nothing really, I just built a satellite to connect with the Castle,”  she said as if it was no big deal.

“That’s so cool Pidge! I didn’t know you could do that!”

“Yeah, well,” she chuckled proudly.

“What happened to you and Hunk? As soon as Green and I got there I just saw you two burst out of the ocean,” Pidge asked curiously, leaning against the centre console.

“Me and Hunk saved the whole quiznaking planet and everyone living there,” he said proudly, puffing his chest out dramatically.

There was a second of complete silence before they burst into laughter around him. Lance looked at them helplessly as their mocking giggles cut through the air.

“Do you honestly expect us to believe that?” Keith chuckled holding his stomach as he doubled over.

“It’s true!” he insisted.

“Oh, come on Lance, you? Saving an entire planet? Please,” Pidge huffed crossing her arms.

“Yes Lance, it doesn’t seem very realistic,” Allura chimed in.

“Realistic? You were going through time loops, how is that realistic?” Lance argued turning to point an accusing finger at her.

“Why would Allura lie?” Pidge asked, her form tense as if the very accusation made her angry. Lance looked at her in disbelief.

“Why would I lie?” He practically cried. Keith let out a breath of laughter.

“To make yourself look better after sitting at the bottom of the ocean for help?” Keith smirked. Lance looked at him with wide eyes. Why would he think that? Did he really come off as such an attention seeker?

“What! That’s not true, we followed a mermaid ba-,”

“A mermaid Lance? Really? You couldn’t think of something better than that?” Pidge cut him off.

“Yeah, come on Lance! Shiro almost died and you can’t stay out of the spotlight long enough to tell us the truth,” Keith bristled in anger. Lance wasn’t sure when the conversation turned to the black paladin but they were there now.

“I am telling the truth, they were being brainwashed and they didn’t know it, not even Queen Luxia,”

“Wow, first brainwashing, now a Queen? Don’t tell me, she confessed her undying love to you too?” Pidge mocked. Lance jolted back.

“What! No, we-,”

“Finally the truth comes out, why can’t conversations with you be that easy?” Keith laughed.

“Why would you say something like that?” Lance asked looking down at the ground. He knew that he didn’t make life easy for Keith but it was more of a bonding tactic than anything else. He didn’t mean to make Keith hate him, it was never his intention. Maybe he was just an easier person to hate than like.  

Keith looked like he was ready to say something else but they turned their attention away when they heard the doors to the med bay opening and they saw both Coran and Hunk walk in chatting happily to each other.

“Ugh, Hunk finally,” Pidge groaned walking over to him. Keith was following right behind her and they stopped in front of him with smiles on their faces.

“Tell us what happened when you and Lance got separated from the rest of us,” Keith pressed. They weren’t prepared for the excited grin that split across Hunk’s face at the suggestion.

“Oh my God guys, you wouldn’t even believe it! We quiznaking saved a whole planet!” He yelled in excitement, grabbing Keith’s shoulders and shaking him.

“We landed in the ocean and Lance saw a mermaid, at first I didn’t believe him but she was right there and we followed her back to her city and Queen Luxia. She let us have dinner with her but we ended up getting mind-swished, which is basically being brainwashed and then Lance got rescued by rebel mermaids and helped break me out of it, and we kidnapped Queen Luxia but it turned out that she wasn’t brainwashing anybody it was the Baku Garden which was really a giant sea dragon thing, oh man it was crazy! Then Lance hit it with a sonic boom and it dropped all these rocks on it, it was awesome!”

“I mean I guess Lance did most of it but I was there!” He recounted with sparkling eyes.

“Isn’t that awesome guys?!” He cheered looking at each of them. Except they weren’t looking back at him. They were both looking down at their feet, refusing to make eye contact with him and rubbing their arms awkwardly.

“Uh, guys?” He asked in confusion. “Um, Lance, what happen-,” he cut himself off as he finally looked over to his friend. His arms were at his sides, his hands clenched into fists and his eyes were narrowed into a glare directed at the ground. He could clearly see the beginnings of tear tracks starting to make his way down his face.

“Lance, buddy, what happened?” He asked gently, immediately walking over to comfort his friend. Lance silently shook his head, causing the tears that were welling up to roll down his cheeks.

“They didn’t believe me,” he whispered bitterly. Hunk tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I told them everything that happened and they thought that I was a liar! They thought that I was lying to make them think that I was better than them! They said that I could never do something like that!” he yelled angrily pointing at them. With every sentence that was spat from Lance’s mouth, they flinched violently, not able to drag their gazes up.

“They said it like I didn’t already think that Hunk,” he muttered quietly in the silent room. Their eyes went from ashamed to shocked horror and finally, they looked up at him.

He was clutched in Hunk’s arms, his face buried in his shoulder. His shoulders were trembling and his fingers were digging into Hunk’s shirt. Hunk soothingly ran his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“How could you do that?” Hunk’s venomous voice cut through them and they looked away again.

“No, look at me,” Hunk demanded with a growl. Hesitantly they did just that and were met with a dangerous glare.

“Hunk-,” Allura tried to start but went silent when Hunk levelled her with a scowl.

“Why didn’t you believe him?” Was the simple question that he asked.

“I thought he was trying to put himself in the spotlight again, like he was better than Shiro even though he almost died,” Keith admitted quietly rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

“What? So just because your best friend got hurt, you get to attack my best friend?” Hunk snapped, stepping forward slightly. Lance stood between them, pushing Hunk’s body back with a grunt.

“Hunk, it’s fine,” he muttered looking at the ground.

“No, it’s not Lance! None of this is fine and they need to actually take responsibility for their actions, it’s not right,” he argued. He pointed a finger at Keith over Lance’s head.

“What about when Lance almost died? Did I come after Shiro because someone other than Lance should have spotted that bomb? No! You don’t get to take your frustrations out on somebody else like that Keith!”

“I’m sorry,” he tried but Hunk only spun around.

“Why didn’t you believe him?” He turned his attention to Pidge. She shrunk under his gaze.

“It just didn’t sound like something that Lance would be capable of, I mean, saving a planet?”

“You know better than anyone that when Lance gets something in his mind he will accomplish it no matter what, you’ve seen him through good and bad, how could you be so ignorant to expect anything less than extraordinary things from him, since you first met him, has he ever lied to you?”

“No,” she admitted quietly.

“I didn’t think so, besides he’s a paladin of Voltron and we’ve already saved plenty of planets, what makes this one so different?” He walked away from her, closer to where he could see Allura watching him with wary eyes.

“What about you?” He asked tiredly. He didn’t want to lecture all of them but they had to learn that hurting people was not okay. He knew that Lance wasn’t going to stand up to them, he would just laugh it off like it was fine.

“Lance hardly seems like the kind of person that could take a mission like that seriously,” she told him impassively. Hunk gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his hands tightly.

“That’s what makes you so infuriating to follow sometimes!” he snapped.

“Excuse me?” Allura gasped in shock.

“Don’t act so offended! You always think that you know so much better than any of us, why is that? Why do you get to look down on us when we were dragged from our homes, and forced to fight in a war that we have no reason to be in. We already had enough problems on Earth, problems that we were training to take care of, and Lance was our leader! So don’t think that you can dismiss him as a nuisance because I would turn my back to follow Lance instead of you in a heartbeat,”

Allura looked helplessly at the others in the room, gazing at Coran for longer but he only looked away in disappointment.

“I’m sorry,” she stuttered out.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to Lance he’s the one that you guys hurt,” he grimaced looking back to see Lance gazing at Shiro’s healing pod. His hood was covering his head with the straps cinched as if to try and block out the sound around him.

Hunk went to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. Lance looked over his shoulder at him, the tears had stopped falling but it was obvious that the pain in his eyes was still fresh. Both of their arms shot out when Shiro came tumbling out of the pod and right into their hands.

* * *

Shiro sat right where Lance sat when he came out of the healing pod, slowly eating a bowl of food goo and listening to what happened before he came out.

“Whoa, that’s crazy impressive Pidge!” He complimented her as she finished telling him about the giant satellite she built on Green’s back. His eyes drifted over to Lance and Hunk, strangely Lance had his hood built up and Hunk was standing closer than usual to him, almost protectively.

“What about you guys? What happened?” He could see that Lance’s eyes were a little puffy, perhaps from crying. It wasn’t something that he was about to bring up though, not in front of everyone else anyway. He would try to talk to him later to see if he could help in some way. With a slight nudge, Hunk bumped Lance forward. He looked back at him curiously but he could see him eyeing Shiro instead.

He looked back at Shiro and saw him smiling at him encouragingly.

“We, ah, we saved a planet,” he said quietly. At that, Shiro dropped his spoon with a clatter and gaped at him.

“What? No way! What happened?” He asked leaning forward in excitement. Lance’s eyes widened.

“You believe me?” He stated in shock.

“Well, yeah it’s not that hard to believe, I mean we are flying around space in mechanical cats,” Shiro laughed laying his elbows on the table. “Now tell me what happened!”

At that, Lance’s smile returned and he eagerly recounted their mission from the first glimpse of Florona to the kiss he got from Plaxum.

They watched Shiro and Lance talk and understood how they needed to change. They had to believe in their fellow paladin, their friend. He had listened to all of their stories with a sense of wonderment, never once thinking that they had told him lies. Even though he listened to them with such excitement, they shut him down within a few words with nothing else but their own opinions of him. Hunk was right, it wasn’t fair to him and the only thing they could do now was give it time.


End file.
